


First Date Revised

by detective_giggles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Pride Challenge, First Date, M/M, Sonny gets a booboo, amazing cannoli from a made-up bakery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/pseuds/detective_giggles
Summary: Rafael and Sonny's first date doesn't go according to plan.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	First Date Revised

**Author's Note:**

> Barisi Pride Prompt: Side A: Purple Side B: First Date
> 
> I love these challenges!! Thanks for reading! I didn’t realize how much I missed writing and I’m glad to be back! Comments, Kudos, and/or Constructive Criticism are always appreciated!

“Here you go, Mr. Barba.” 

Rafael slid into the booth at three minutes until six, “Are you sure he’s not already here?” he asked. He looked around the restaurant but didn’t see the beanpole of a detective anywhere.

“No, sir. The rest of your party isn’t here yet.” She set two menus on the table and flashed a quick smile.

“Alright, thank you.” He looked at the clock and settled in to wait. 

Fifteen minutes later, Sonny still hadn’t arrived. Rafael took a sip of his scotch, looked up from the menu and scanned the room once more. 

“Can I get you anything else? An appetizer, maybe? Another drink?”

“What? Oh, um, no thank you. I’ll wait.”

“Of course. I’ll check back in a bit.” Rafael watched the waitress walk away and fiddled anxiously with his phone. 

He noticed an E-mail from Carmen and took a moment to respond. One E-mail turned into two and then into three, and before he knew it, twenty minutes had passed. He looked around again and noticed the restaurant was starting to fill up and he was still alone. He shifted uncomfortably as he also noticed the hostess staring at him. He made eye contact and she turned away quickly.

The waitress paused by his side again, “Just checking in. Can I get you another scotch?”

“Uh, no. I’m sorry, he…must have gotten caught up at work… Um, do you need the table?”

She gave him a sympathetic smile, “It’s okay. You can have more time.”

“I’ll try and figure out what’s going on.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s coming. He probably just…got stuck in traffic?” She patted Rafael’s hand as she walked away. He glanced up and caught the hostess staring at him pityingly. Again. _I’m sure he’s coming…_ The waitress’ words stuck in his head and his face flushed with embarrassment as he realized they thought he was being stood up. _Shit_.

He tossed some cash down; enough to cover the drink and a generous tip, considering how long he held the table, and scurried outside, away from prying eyes. The blast of cool air surprised him as he exited the restaurant. He tried Sonny’s cell, no answer, and then fired off a quick text. Irritated, he sighed and leaned against the brick building.

Anxiety crept in, although he seriously doubted he had been stood up intentionally. He knew Carisi better than that, which led him to worry about the detective’s safety. Rafael sighed and decided to call Olivia, figuring he could play it off as a work-related meeting.

His phone rang and he answered it, despite not recognizing the number on the caller ID.

“Hey, it’s me.” Rafael recognized Sonny’s voice immediately. With that accent, how could he not?

“Where are you? The restaurant started to fill up and-”

“Yeah. Sorry about that. Rain check? Something came up. I’m at Bellevue.”

“At the hospital? With a suspect?” Rafael briefly wondered what happened and how much extra work it would cost him tomorrow.

“Uh, not exactly. I’m here. As a…patient,” he mumbled.

“As a patient?” Rafael echoed.

“Yeah. Don’t worry, it’s hardly anything. Barely an inconvenience,” Sonny tried to sound casual; he didn’t want the attorney to worry, “But, uh, I just wanted to tell you. I didn’t want you to think I just wasn’t gonna show up.”

“Sonny, they don’t keep you in the hospital for ‘hardly anything’.”

“I know. I have a concussion. Maybe a couple cracked ribs; we’re still waiting on the x-rays though.”

“Sonny-“

“I’ll text you tomorrow when I get home, okay?”

“Yeah. Okay. Hey, let me know if you need anything?”

“I will. G’night, Barba.”

“Good night, Sonny,” Rafael sighed and hurried to hail a cab. It was still early, maybe the night could still be salvaged.

XxXxXxX

Rafael stepped into Sonny’s room and paused. Sonny’s eyes were closed and Rafael couldn’t quite tell if he was asleep. He rapped on the wall and after a moment, Sonny opened his eyes, slowly, and stared at him in confusion.

“Barba?” 

“Yeah… I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“It sounds worse than it is,” Sonny assured him, “I’m already miserable, you didn’t have to ruin your evening too.”

“You know, there are easier ways to get out of a date. You didn’t have to get your ass kicked,” he teased, taking a seat in the chair next to Sonny’s bed.

Sonny chuckled and then grimaced in pain, reflexively bringing his hand to his ribs, “Don’t make me laugh,” he groaned, “But, uh, I am sorry about tonight. I was really looking forward to it. I’ll make it up to you! We can have first date number two when I’m not concussed.”

Rafael shrugged, “Why wait?”

Sonny raised an eyebrow, “I don’t think I’m going to be good company right now.”

“When am I ever good company?” Rafael laughed, “Besides, you’re here… I’m here… And I brought dessert!” Rafael held up a smallish purple box. He opened it slowly to reveal two cannoli, fresh from Sonny’s favorite bakery.

“Cannoli from Viera’s?” He would recognize their signature purple box anywhere. Sonny looked wistfully at the treats. Rafael held out the box and Sonny sighed sadly, “No, thanks. Did you have one yet?” Rafael shook his head and Sonny grinned, “You gotta! I can’t figure out their secret ingredient in the filling, but it’s…better than my Ma’s. And God help me if she ever finds out I said that!”

Rafael laughed, “Well, your secret is safe with me.” He set the box down but didn’t take a pastry. The pair lapsed into an easy conversation and Rafael found himself genuinely enjoying the company of the younger man, although he didn’t know why he was surprised. They got along well at work; teasing and playful banter was the norm. And they got along exceptionally well in the bedroom, which is why Rafael had suggested a date _date_ to begin with. Plus, he seemed to be distracting Sonny, giving him something to focus on besides his injuries.

“So, Barba…” Sonny paused, struggling to keep his eyes open a little longer, not ready for the evening to end yet, “if our plans hadn’t been derailed, what would we be doing tonight?”

“You mean after I give you shit for still calling me ‘Barba’ on an actual date?” he teased playfully.

“Sorry,” Sonny grinned sheepishly, “Rafi?”

“No. But I’ll let it slide to tonight because of the traumatic brain injury,” he chided, “Anyway, we’d be done with dinner and probably strolling through the city on the way to my place for a night cap.”

“On a first date, Rafael? What kind of guy do you think I am? I have a reputation to protect!”

“I’m pretty sure that went out the window that first night in the Forlini’s bathroom?” Rafael reminded him.

Sonny nodded slowly, “You make a good point…” he sighed and closed his eyes.

Rafael moved closer to the bed and reached out, gently running his fingers across the back of Sonny’s hand. Sonny moved slowly, lacing his fingers with Rafael’s and Rafael gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“I should go, let you get some rest.”

“Stay? Please?” Sonny murmured sleepily. After a moment, his eyes popped open and he sheepishly pulled his hand away, “I, uh, I mean… you don’t have to, obviously... Did I just make this weird? I’m sorr-”

“I’ll stay. Go to sleep. I’ll be here,” he sandwiched Sonny’s hand between both of his, “this is going to be a hard date to top, you know.”

“You still want a second date after this?”

“I do,” Rafael smiled, “On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“I get to pick the location.”

Sonny smiled, “Deal. As long as it involves Viera’s.”

“I think I can make that happen,” Rafael assured him. He held Sonny’s hand until he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also based on an additional prompt found on pinterest: Person A is waiting for Person B to show up for a date. Person B never shows and Person A thinks they’re being stood up, turns out Person B is in the hospital, so person A goes to see them and they end up having their first date there. I thought it was totally adorable, so I gave it a try—even though we all know Sonny wouldn’t actually bail on a date with Rafael! And I don’t live in New York so I stole the name of the bakery!


End file.
